Fun in Vegas
by SpyroForLife
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines have finally turned eighteen and their parents have taken them all the way to fabulous Las Vegas for a weekend of fun as their big gift to them. Mabel is right at home in the flashy city, but Dipper finds it to be a bit of a headache, and searches for some quiet. Instead, he finds the most exciting 'person' he has ever met. This is a Dipper/Bill Cipher fic.
1. Part 1

Fun in Vegas: Part 1

It was a pretty awesome birthday gift, really. Definitely not something he had expected. Even if an eighteenth birthday was supposed to be amazing, he didn't think his family would have gone this far for him and his twin sister.

"AH!" Mabel almost screamed as she saw the lights of a city in an otherwise plain stretch of desert. "Is that what I think it is?!" She actually dove into the front of the car, looking out through the windshield.

Dipper pointed at a sign as they got closer. "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas."

"AAHHH! VEGAS! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! YES! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Mabel fist pumped and leapt back into her seat, putting her seatbelt back on and grabbing her pet pig, who had been asleep on the floor. "WADDLES! WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!"

He gave a tired oink, but licked her face when she hugged him to her chest.

"We figured we would set you up in a nice hotel for your birthday," their mother said, turning around to smile at them. "You can find lots of fun things to do during the weekend."

"Yeah! We can walk around and look at the awesome sculptures and..." Mabel gasped and turned to grab Dipper now, shaking him. "WE CAN GAMBLE! WE'RE EIGHTEEN!"

"Wow, yeah! We can go to the casinos!"

"And we can hit the clubs! Find some cute boys! Eh?" She nudged him.

"Sure..." he replied, rolling his eyes. She's been trying to play matchmaker with him. He hasn't had much luck with dating and had given up on it, and hasn't had a real crush on anyone since that summer he had spent in Gravity Falls when he was twelve, and he had liked Wendy. But she wasn't interested in him the same way, and had let him down easy. He had moved on, but hasn't found the same spark in anyone else.

After trying and failing to get him with a girl, Mabel had become convinced that he needed to get with a boy then. Someone, at least. She didn't want him to spend the rest of his life alone and die a loser. He supposed he appreciated the concern... but her persistence was getting annoying.

Deciding to change the subject, Dipper said, "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad. I can already tell this is going to be awesome."

"No problem, honey," Mrs. Pines replied, reaching back to ruffle his hair. "You two have been such wonderful kids... you deserved something great. I want you to have fun, but stay safe, okay?"

"We will," Dipper promised.

Mabel repeated the promise, and then grabbed his arm and pointed out that they were now in the city, and look at how cool everything was! So much neon! People in weird outfits! Replicas of famous monuments and the most bizarre architecture you could think of!

They were completely engaged, to the point that they didn't realize they had reached the hotel until the car stopped in front of the lobby, and Mr. Pines ran in to get their room keys. He had reserved the rooms in advance, but was only now going to find out which ones they had gotten.

When he returned, he passed them out. One set, he kept for himself and his wife; they had a room on the fifth floor. And Dipper and Mabel got separate rooms on the sixth floor, though they were right near each other. The rooms each had only one bed, but they were supposedly huge. And the rooms were actually suites, so they each had separate living rooms, and large bathrooms where the bathtubs were installed with water jets, and kitchens that included not only a microwave and refrigerator, but an actual stove and sink and dishes. There were balconies for each room as well, giving you amazing views of the city.

They were all in awe as they went inside, carrying their luggage and looking around the spacious lobby.

"The dining room is over there," Mr. Pines said, gesturing toward it. "I think that way is to the pool and gym, and I wanna say there's a bar somewhere... maybe even an arcade. We can look later, but first, let's put our stuff in our rooms."

They ended up spending about twenty minutes just admiring their suites, trying to determine who had the better balcony view, testing the furniture to see just how comfortable it was (it was all perfect) and generally relaxing after the long car ride. Mabel had a bit of trouble getting Waddles through the building; no one liked seeing a pig inside a fancy hotel, and there were complaints. But pets were allowed, and one could tell he was clean just looking at him, so there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Finally, they decided to go out to eat lunch and see what they could get up to in town for the rest of the day. As they returned to the car, the twins just knew they were in for a great time.

* * *

><p>"Man..." Dipper groaned as he walked out of the nightclub, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. He had a really bad headache. He wasn't sure if it was the volume of the music, or the strobe lights, or what, but it was really getting to him. Wasn't there some kind of limit to how much noise you could be exposed to at one time? Especially loud noises? He may have permanently damaged his hearing. He wouldn't be surprised if he did.<p>

He needed fresh air and some quiet. He wasn't going to get much of either in the middle of Las Vegas, but it would be more than he had in there. The neon actually seemed tame compared to the flashing, blinding lights inside. He gazed around, letting the warm, dry air of the desert waft across his face. It wasn't so bad once you got used to it. He had grown up in California, he was used to heat. And it was getting dark, so it was cooling down a little. Weren't fireworks usually launched every night? He would have to keep an eye out for that.

Deciding to go for a walk, he set off. His exit had gone unnoticed; Mabel was still partying inside with some college students that he was pretty sure were drunk, but he knew better than anyone that she could take very good care of herself. She was quite formidable in a fight; their adventures in Gravity Falls together had done them well, and neither had let themselves lose their abilities in these past years. They have visited since then, and at home have stayed fit. Mabel was even taking a weight training and conditioning class in school this year, and she was already getting stronger from it. She'll be fine.

He texted her, though, to let her know that he was out for a walk. He didn't want her to try to look for him and then panic when she couldn't find him. She didn't reply, but he doubted she could hear her phone. He pocketed his phone and looked around for something else to do. Maybe he could look at some of those monument replicas.

He wished he had his car, but they had all come in their parents' vehicle. And they were currently out at some restaurant somewhere having some alone time, away from the kids. He couldn't blame them for that.

His headache wasn't going away, so he decided that it could be because of dehydration. He hasn't really drank as much as he should have today; he had been too distracted with everything he wanted to do. And what he did drink was mostly soda; definitely not good for staying hydrated in the heat.

Finding a vendor was easy, and he bought an overpriced bottle of water that turned out to be lukewarm. Oh well. It'll go through his system more quickly like that, at least. He opened it and drank it while he walked, and had drained it within minutes. He tossed it into a trashcan, then went to look at replicas of the pyramids of Giza. They were maybe one-third the size of the originals. Not bad.

He was considering snapchatting a picture to send to Mabel (he had an urge to draw an eye on one just to see what her reaction would be) when someone suddenly spoke behind him in a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Oh, you like Egyptian architecture, eh? Nice, I'm also quite fond of pyramids. And for good reason."

Dipper spun around and found himself face to face with a man who was a little taller than him and quite lanky, with dark skin and sharp features reminiscent of artwork he's seen of ancient Egyptians. The man looked young; he had to be only twenty or so. He had blond hair that was a startling contrast to his skin, triangle-shaped earrings made of bronze, and was dressed in a sharp, well-fitted, bold yellow tailcoat that had a brick pattern on the sleeves, reminding him of the pyramids he was just looking at. His dress pants were also that same yellow, and his black loafers were shiny and the toes had what seemed to be gold on them.

A simple black bow tie was around his neck and a top hat was upon his head, and his appearance was so jarring and eccentric and completely at place in this city. But he had Dipper's attention more than anyone else, because when he made contact with those vivid gold eyes that glinted from underneath thick lashes, he knew instantly who he was looking at, and it left him speechless.

"Surprised to see me, Pine Tree?" Bill Cipher said, grinning a grin that was much wider than necessary.

"Bill!" Dipper yelped, backing away. He hit the railing that separated him from the monuments, and quickly looked around for an escape route while the other approached.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out." Bill took his arms out from behind his back, and Dipper flinched, but he was only carrying a short cane, which he began to spin around for no apparent reason.

"You... I thought you were gone, when we..." Dipper was too surprised to speak coherently.

"Me, gone? Hardly." Bill laughed and nearly hit Dipper with the cane, but he effortlessly made it miss his face by centimeters. "You banished me from Gravity Falls, kid. No more. You really thought you had defeated a demon? And one that rules in the plane of the mind? Hah! As long as there are still minds out there capable of dreaming, I will exist. And I'll still have power wherever you meddling humans haven't managed to seal me out. Ah, Vegas. I've had some good times here... You won't believe the kinds of deals people will make to get money!"

Regaining his voice, Dipper said, "So, have you been... following me, or something?"

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you. Ha, see what I did there?"

Dipper slapped his face with his hand.

"Anyway, except for when you went to visit Gravity Falls, I did keep observing you and good ol' Shooting Star. My, what a lady she's turned into, huh? But still so eccentric, let's hope she keeps that energy. Humans are so boring when they start slowing down, and then they start blaming the younger generations for their problems, and blah blah blah... who needs all that noise? I don't care for it. I mean, so many people would probably give me good offers to win big in one of these casinos around here... but here I am catching up with you."

"Why? I would have thought you hated me after everything I did."

"Hated you? Nah. I'm immortal. My life is way too long for me to hold grudges on mortal creatures like you. In at most a century, you'll be dead and no longer an interest to me. Why spend the time when I can watch you hating you?"

"I guess that makes sense... but why show up now? And where did you get this body, anyway? Did you make it? We don't seem to be in the dreamscape..." Dipper looked around just to make sure, but while it was getting dark, it was obvious that there was still plenty of color in the world around them and time was moving as it should.

"Nope, we're in reality. Anyone walking by can see us talking to each other. As for this body, I didn't make it. I can't create something like this, not if I want to fully interact with reality with it. I had it made for me." At the look of disgust on Dipper's face, Bill went on gleefully, "I told you, humans will make any sort of deal if they think they can get something good out of it. I managed to find someone who was willing to create a vessel for me. I wanted to spend more time in a body, but possession is always so annoying with the host screaming at you to get out... so I wanted a body without a mind. Something that was essentially an organic puppet, that would only move once my mind told it to. And I convinced one of your scientists to build this. For all intents and purposes, a human with flesh and blood, but no soul. It never had one."

Dipper became more horrified as Bill's explanation went on. "That's awful!"

"Isn't it? Wanna know what I did to him afterward?"

"I really don't want to know."

"But it's great, it involves a crocodile and about twelve butter knives, come on!"

"I would prefer not to hear that."

"Pfft, lame." Bill came even closer to him, and Dipper jolted as the cane hooked around his neck and pulled him forward, so he was uncomfortably close, eyes staring up into Bill's. They almost seemed to resemble the singular eye he had in his demon form, if he looked at them in a certain light... "Anyway, he did provide me this body. And I was pleased. I can talk like myself and everything. I could pretty much accessorize it however I liked. Speaking of that, like my earrings, kid?"

Dipper glanced over at one of his ears, seeing now that the triangular earrings had little Eyes of Horus on them. "That's... cute?"

Bill beamed. "Of course it is! Wow, I can't get over how good I look! I looked good before, of course, but now... oh, the humans love me! Apparently this body is attractive. What do you think?"

"Uh... this is getting awkward. Can I just... go?"

"Nope, not yet. So, it's your birthday, eh? Having fun?"

"I guess. At least, I was until you showed up."

"Rude, Pine Tree. I offer you my company and this is how you treat me? You know, some people would pay to be in my company. Literally, like... I could go into that club you had walked out of and they'd probably be throwing money at me. I'd make it rain."

Dipper did _not_ need that mental image. "Why are you even still following me around, am I really that fascinating to you?"

"Anyone who's able to 'beat,'" Bill did air quotations, "me is fascinating. You're an impressive human. I always watch humans that do impressive things. All throughout history, I've been alongside great people, just watching. You, about seventy percent of U.S. Presidents, Celine Dion, that Hitler guy..."

"Uh-huh... so go talk to a famous football player or something, leave me alone."

Bill just continued to smile, not bothered. "Oh, trust me, I have been in the company of plenty of people since the last time we met. But you've always had something special about you. Something that I want to understand." He carefully unhooked the cane from around Dipper's neck and slid the curve of it through one of his belt loops. Then he placed his hand on the other's neck.

Dipper inhaled; he was very warm, and as his fingers fanned across the skin and put just the smallest amount of pressure on him, he found himself sighing. For a few moments, he stayed where he was. Then he shook his head and jerked away. "Don't touch me."

"No, come here, Pine." Bill grasped both sides of his neck this time, and as Dipper struggled, he moved his hands up to his cheeks, watching curiously as the other blushed even as he swore at him. "It's hilarious how your faces change color. Lemme tell you, I may have been around humans for a very long time, but it seems I'm always learning something new about you guys. Like how much you'll deny something even if the truth is right in front of you."

"Can you stop touching me?" Dipper had given up on trying to pull away, deciding that he had to just let Bill get bored with these antics and move on to something else.

"Oh, but the sense of touch is such a wonderful thing. I never tire of exploring it. And now, I'd like to try a kind of touch I haven't yet."

"And what would that-" And then Dipper was cut off by Bill's lips suddenly pressing to his own.


	2. Part 2

Fun in Vegas: Part 2

Dipper's eyes widened, body going rigid. His hands clenched hard into the railing that he was still leaning against, and the other moved closer, hands leaving his face to grasp his shoulders instead.

This was new. This was new and frightening and wrong. He couldn't resist it.

Dipper closed his eyes and leaned toward the demon, returning the surprisingly enjoyable pressure, feeling little tingles race down his spine, seemingly into the very tips of his fingers, making them give little twitches before he set them on Bill's hips, holding the other close.

They kissed for a few moments, until Dipper started to feel lightheaded; Bill's mouth was very dry and hot, like desert air itself. He broke away to take in deep breaths, cheeks burning.

"Huh." Bill stayed where he was, considering what had just happened. Then he grinned and said, "That was pretty fun! Wasn't it fun, Pine Tree? To think that two people putting body parts together could make such a pleasant sensation."

"Did you seriously just kiss me?" Dipper demanded, tempted to wipe his mouth off.

"Yeah I did! And you were kissing me back, so don't even give me that look. You liked it."

"I reacted naturally. That's all it was, I don't... stop grinning at me!"

"Don't be so hostile. I'm trying to have some fun with you. It is your birthday, after all. You should be having fun, not moping around outside by yourself. It's Vegas, live a little."

Dipper looked away, at the various bright buildings around them. "I am having fun."

"Are you sure? Really sure about that? Because you were putting off quite a depressing aura when I first walked over here. You were looking for something exciting, and now you have it!" Bill slid his arm around Dipper and gestured with the other arm. "We can hit the casinos! Make big money! Or we can go to one of those really big restaurants, the sense of taste is almost as good as touch! I want to be entertained tonight, Dipper. How about it?"

Dipper's never really heard the other refer to him by his name, and it caught him off guard. He stared at the enchanting gold eyes, then looked away, sighing. "Okay, fine... you can hang out with me. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but-"

Before he could finish speaking, Bill's hand locked around his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip, and they were suddenly running down the sidewalk.

"Yeah! To the casino! Gonna make it big at the slots!" Bill shouted as they ran, grinning just as wide as he could. Dipper shook his head, but found himself smiling too. Bill's cheerfulness was infectious, he'll give him that much. And really, it's been so long since the other really did anything to harm him... and it was never anything personal. Bill didn't have a vendetta against anyone. Once he got what he wanted from someone, he moved on and dropped any grudges he may have had. Human lives were too short to hate them, apparently.

So even though Dipper definitely had reasons not to trust him, he couldn't really find it in himself to hate him, or even dislike him. He actually kinda liked being around him. He made things exciting. He had a good sense of humor and was very charismatic. And also... well, this human body of his wasn't exactly ugly.

He found himself glancing over at him a lot. A _lot_. He couldn't help but see just how snugly the coat fit him, how it accented his shape. How his eyes were so bright, looking like they could start glowing at any moment. And looking closely, he could even see the black eyeliner the other had applied with a perfectly steady hand, and even though he couldn't really see his other eye while running next to him, he got the feeling it was perfect as well. He even seemed to have... was that eyeshadow? Yes, Bill even had an eyeshadow that made his eyelids even darker, giving him a more mysterious appearance when seen from certain angles.

It was with a shock that Dipper realized he found him attractive. He hasn't felt that way about anyone in years, but... something about Bill's appearance was drawing him in. Was it his eyes? His smile? Or had the demon's personality finally gotten to him? He wasn't sure, but he was attracted. And the kiss earlier hadn't helped much.

Before he could really try to address this, they were reaching a random casino and going inside, and he was swept up into the bright lights, the ringing of machines, the rustling of cards, and the chatter of people rich and poor testing their luck.

It all just got blurry after that.

Midnight arrived and then went, and by the time the two stumbled out into the dark once more, it was about two in the morning. Dipper became frantic as he realized the time, hastily checking his phone and finding a few texts from Mabel wondering where he was. He quickly told her that he was still out but he was coming back to the hotel right now. He got a response in moments: 'k'. Either she had woken up to send that, or she too was still out. Probably the latter.

"You're going to the hotel, huh?" Bill asked as he counted their winnings. "Hey, I need a place to crash. Mind if I come?"

Dipper nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't remember much about what all they had done inside, but he knew he was laughing and having fun with the other as they played roulette and poker, only arguing when it came the particular odds of a given slot machine. Of course, Bill was able to just use his powers to manipulate them into giving them coins, which they could then exchange for real money. So they had made a decent bit of cash, and at some point had agreed that they were having a great time.

"I dunno man... there's only one bed and my parents don't know you, I kinda..."

"Oh, the one bed thing won't be a problem." Bill gave him a strange smile. "You know, Pine Tree, you're a really neat human. And this body... well, it's still an animal body, is it not? It still has wants and needs... eating, sleeping, other things... and right now, both it and I want something. Something you may be able to provide."

"And what's that?" Dipper asked, feeling oddly intrigued.

Bill's arm was suddenly around him, dipping him back as he leaned over him and kissed him. This time, Dipper responded instantly, wrapping his arms around him in return and kissing back. Okay, so he was undeniably attracted to a demon. It could be worse. So Bill was very powerful and could completely rip apart his mind if he wanted to. Eh.

Dipper felt Bill's fingers dig into the small of his back and groaned softly, holding him more tightly as he tilted his head and tried to deepen the kiss. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it was going to end badly somehow, but... but he was an adult, damn it, he had needs. It was his first time doing this and his body almost seemed to crave the feeling.

When they separated, he stared hard at Bill, to the point that even the demon looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uh, is that an 'I want to kill you' face or an 'I'm overwhelmed with love' face because I really can't tell."

"Both, really." Dipper grabbed his arm. "Come on." He didn't run, but he walked very quickly down the sidewalk, pulling the other behind him.

Bill followed eagerly. "Oh boy, are we going to your hotel?"

"Yep."

"Am I going to see your suite?"

"There's a good chance."

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p>Dipper told his family that he was safely back in the hotel via text, but added that he was tired and going right to sleep, so don't visit his room until the morning. Then he showed Bill inside, told him he could just put his hat and cane down wherever, gave him a few minutes to look around, and strategically waited until he was walking by the bed before tackling him.<p>

Bill was outraged. For about five seconds. "Are you attacking me-"

Then he was muffled by Dipper's mouth against his, and the human's tongue seemed to be trying to go down his throat, and his own body was responding with approval. So the other did have dominance. This will be very interesting. He kissed him back, unable to get enough of the pleasurable feeling. This was a slightly new situation... instead of standing up, they were laying down, Bill on his back beneath the shorter human, and while it did make him feel trapped, it wasn't that bad. Dipper wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't anyway, but he trusted that he wouldn't try.

The boy made a frustrated growl that surprised Bill, and he stared up at him. "Was that some kind of weird cough?"

"No, I just... you know what, just pay attention, you're a fast learner right?"

"Oh, I learn at the speed of light!"

"Good. I'm a fast learner too. But this is something I've never done before, so bear with me."

Getting an idea of Dipper's intentions, Bill said, "Oh, what an honor this is. This is truly a momentous occasion, I'm happy to be able to help you with- ah!" He yelped as Dipper bit hard at his neck, body bowing up against his. The pain radiated through him, so sharp and familiar and addictive, so good that a moan slipped from his throat.

"So, you still like pain?" Dipper asked, smirking.

"Of course I do, it's hilarious- oh..." Bill groaned as the other bit down on him again, a little more gently, before suckling on his throat. It felt so good, in a way that was just as good as pain, if not better.

Dipper gasped quietly as Bill shifted under him, body rubbing against him in a way that made an unfamiliar fire spark in him. It was new, but he had no doubt what the feeling meant. It was natural, after all. He moved his lips over, finding fresh skin to bruise with his teeth, enjoying how the other squirmed against him, hands holding his hips for support.

He tried to move his mouth lower, but the other's bow tie was in the way.

"Take that off," he said. He could do it himself, but he wanted to see Bill do it. He was curious to see if he would.

Bill was breathing deeply, eyes gazing off into space. But he shook his head and focused when Dipper spoke, then looked down at his outfit. "Oh... right. This is kinda in the way." He raised a hand to untie it, and Dipper noticed that it was shaky. Once the tie was loose, it was tugged off and then tossed onto a table next to the bed. Bill didn't stop there, going ahead and undoing his cufflinks, which Dipper now saw were little bronze triangles like his earrings. These were put aside too, and Bill kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

Dipper had already removed his, and he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it uncaringly aside. Then he was pinning the other down under him, hands roaming underneath his coat, under his shirt, across smooth skin. He bit his lip as he watched the other tremble, eyes glinting at him from under those thick lashes.

"Wow, kid, you're more dominant than I thought," Bill commented, looking pretty at ease despite the situation. "I'm impressed. But you're mistaken if you think you're gonna be the one in charge here." He grabbed Dipper's arms and rolled, slamming him down underneath him and putting himself on top. Dipper gasped in mild pain as his head hit the bed's headboard.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head, grimacing. And he tasted blood; he had bitten his tongue. But he didn't really have time to be concerned about it before Bill was sitting back, straddling his hips and giving Dipper a full view of him as he unbuttoned his coat at an almost teasingly slow rate.

Blood rushed to his cheeks, and... maybe other areas. "B-Bill, are we uh... how far are we going?" he questioned. Sure, he desired him, but... he was nervous now that he had time to sit here and think about it.

"However far you wanna go, Pine Tree. It's your birthday."

"It was my birthday yesterday."

"Close enough. It's your birth weekend. And I need to give you a present."

Dipper swallowed as the other took off the coat at last, folding it and setting it gently on the edge of the bed, where it will likely be thrown off later. Then he pulled off the white shirt he had worn underneath, which he didn't seem to care about quite as much, because he just dropped it.

"Now, your turn," Bill said, grinning as he tugged on Dipper's shirt.

"I... okay." Not wanting to look like a coward, Dipper began pulling it off. "I don't get why you want to do this with me, it's such a... I don't know, human kinda thing to do, I didn't think a demon would have an interest..."

"I want to know things, kid. I want to know about how this feels, test the limits of the human body... I wanna know what love is," he sang, and Dipper had to resist the urge to facepalm. "I want you to show me~"

"Okay, okay, so you're curious, fine," Dipper interrupted. "But why me? Just... why me of all people?"

"I know you. I like you more than most humans. And you're of age now! Why not?"

Dipper could feel his heart thudding hard, body growing warm with anticipation. He wanted him. Oh, it was almost sinful how much he wanted him... But there was still a problem. "Well, uh... I can't go... all the way, because... we would need lubricant, us being males and all..." He blushed and looked away.

"Way ahead of you, kid." Bill reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle. Dipper stared at it. "I like to be prepared."

"You were prepared for this?"

"Well yeah, part of my intentions when I approached you were to do this." Bill twirled the bottle between his fingers, grinning, but with the way he lowered his dark eyelids, he looked more seductive than Dipper ever thought possible. "You game?"

Dipper really didn't have an excuse. He wanted him, they were alone, and he was fully willing... why not give it a try? It was just another adventure. "...I'm game."

* * *

><p><em>A.N. This is rated M for a reason, folks. Next part is a sex scene. And there may be more to come. This won't be a very long story but there will be at least one other besides this mentioned later, so prepare yourselves. If that doesn't bother you, stay tuned~<em>


	3. Part 3

_A.N. Again I warn, this will be a sex scene. And not a vaguely written one, but one quite full of detail, because fading to black on a first time is such a cop out. I'm sure you are aware of that if you're clicking ahead to this chapter, but just in case you're sensitive to that sort of thing, this is your warning. If you don't care, then on with the show!_

* * *

><p>Fun in Vegas: Part 3<p>

"Excellent." Bill turned slightly to take his socks off; something Dipper didn't need to worry about because he had already removed them when he entered the room. Once Bill had thrown them aside, he lowered his hands to his trousers, working on the buttons.

Dipper's hands clenched into the covers under him as he watched. He was really doing this. He was really going to have sex with Bill. Freakin' Bill Cipher had a human body and was in his bed and they were going to sleep together. Fuck.

Bill leaned over him as he finished unbuttoning his pants, which he slid down slightly as he nipped at Dipper's neck. He wanted to test something...

"Ahh..." Dipper moaned and tilted his head back, exposing his throat to the other. Bill licked it before sinking his teeth in, hard enough to draw blood, and felt the boy shudder underneath him. He had a leg pressed between Dipper's, so he could feel a resulting firmness in his shorts.

"Hah, I knew it," Bill said, pulling his mouth away and licking the blood from his teeth.

Once he caught his breath, Dipper asked, "Knew what?"

"You're a masochist too. When I was in your body all those years ago, and I was hurting it because it was funny, it never really hurt. Your body itself enjoys that kind of thing. Which is good news for me."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. It's about to get _rough_ for you." Bill laughed and raked his fingernails down Dipper's chest, making him squirm and gasp in a mix of pain and enjoyment. The demon was right. He did like that. When the other returned to biting at him, he pressed his body up against him in the same way Bill had done to him earlier, putting his arms around his waist and tilting his head so he could speak into the other's ear.

"I want you," he admitted.

"Who wouldn't? Haha, calm down, Pines. Is that a tree in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Dipper's face grew redder as he realized how turned on he was, and with how Bill was sitting on him, the other was quite aware of it. It was almost painful, actually, how aroused he was. "Um... well, it is wood," he replied, attempting to joke.

Bill just looked at him for a few moments. Then he burst out laughing. "Wow, a joke! From you? Not even I was prepared for that! Okay, this will definitely be fun, if you keep that positive attitude. Haha, I'm remembering that one." He undid the single button that held Dipper's shorts closed, and then pulled down the zipper. "Here, let me help you with that."

"I'm not so sure... ohh..." He tensed up and then relaxed as a wave of pleasure moved up his body, as Bill's nimble fingers slid into his briefs and stroked him. Another pass of his fingers, with just a little bit of pressure, and Dipper was feeling fire in his body, a need for something more. His legs were shaking, and he felt a little dizzy.

"How interesting," Bill commented, scratching his chin. Then he lowered his other hand to grasp Dipper's shorts, pulling them off. He also dragged the underwear down with them, getting up slightly and tossing the garments away. Then he sat back down between Dipper's legs, running his hand over his arousal now.

"B-Bill..." Dipper moaned, turning his face aside to press into a pillow, shivering. His eyes were tightly closed by now, face red and even a little sweaty.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Don't stop."

"Don't plan on it, this is fascinating." Bill was enjoying watching how the other moved and made those tiny vocalizations of pleasure. He loved having control over others, and this was the best kind. He wanted to know what it felt like being touched like this, though. He stopped for a few moments so he could finish taking his own pants off, along with the undergarment that he didn't see the point of but apparently had to wear. Then he leaned over Dipper and reached down to grasp one of his hands.

"Mm?" Dipper opened an eye to see what he was doing. Seeing that Bill was now completely naked, he drew back slightly. But he let him move his hand, and realized what he wanted him to do. He took in a reassuring breath, then began to stroke him, carefully and nervously.

The demon shook a little, exhaling heavily. "Oh, that's good, Pine Tree. Like that."

Dipper propped himself up on an elbow, focusing more as he moved his hand along the other's length. The skin was soft, but the organ itself had become quite firm. Even more so, now that he was touching it. He looked up into Bill's face, seeing that he too was blushing, though he didn't seem aware of it. It was just a natural reaction his body was having, and he still wasn't fully knowledgeable about all the little things human bodies did. Dipper made eye contact with him and became lost in the golden eyes that were now burning with passion, so fierce that Dipper almost expected him to burst into fire. His amused grin had shifted to more of a happy smile, which didn't show his teeth quite as much.

His overall expression was sultry and only increased Dipper's desire for him.

"You learn quickly," Bill commented.

"I learn from the best," Dipper replied.

"When did you get so smooth? Heh, it's weird that you hadn't gone out with anyone before me. Oh... that's nice..." He sighed as the other continued to pump his hand up and down him, but reached down to stop him. "But I want to move on. You ready?"

"Ready..." Dipper saw him pick up the bottle of lube that had been laying next to him. "Oh, right. Uh... sure. No point in putting it off anymore..."

"That's right. Oh boy, I've been waiting to try this. Now, I think I just..." He opened it and poured a good amount onto his fingers, watching as it ran down onto his palm. Then he reached down between Dipper's legs, fingers prodding underneath his genitals and making him shiver as the liquid brushed off on him. It was room temperature, but it still felt weird. Then Bill's index finger found his sphincter and pressed through the muscle.

Dipper tensed up slightly; that did not feel right. But he knew that was how it would have to work with them, and plenty of people were able to do it, so it was possible. He recalled that he should be relaxed, so he let the tension out of his muscles, sighing as Bill tugged and pushed in, spreading the lubricant in and around him as he did. For about a minute, the other used only his fingers, getting Dipper accustomed to the way it felt, until he was able to stay completely relaxed and even get some weird enjoyment out of it. Especially when Bill's middle finger reached far enough to brush a sensitive spot that made him moan in pleasure.

"Okay, I think you're ready," Bill said at last. He put just a little more lube on him, then applied it to himself, before closing the bottle and throwing it lightly onto the bedside table. Then he pressed close, using his knees to push Dipper's legs apart, and started lining up his tip with his entrance.

Dipper looked down at him, unable to believe they had gotten to this point. This was really happening. And this view was surprisingly sexy. He held his legs open on his own, crossing them over Bill's hips and whimpering a little as the other rocked against him. He didn't know what to do with his hands, continuously moving them from the covers, to Bill's shoulders, and back to the covers. So Bill grabbed both his wrists in only one of his hands, pulling Dipper's arms up and over his head before pinning them down. His other hand provided a brace on the bed, and just as Dipper was opening his mouth to ask him to get a move on, he moved in.

"Ah!" A breathy groan escaped Dipper, and he writhed slightly, hands continuing to clench. His body seemed to convulse, and Bill almost lost focus at the way he was moving, but managed to keep his concentration.

"Kid, relax. You can't tense up like that."

"R-right, sorry... ahh..." Dipper cried out as the other went deeper, and just the raw feeling of being filled was getting to him already in a primal way. He held him more tightly with his legs, pulling him harder against him. Bill seemed to hiss before biting into his neck to silence himself, though their bodies still jerked slightly against each other as more skin touched.

His mind was already in a haze, but then Bill began moving, and Dipper just about lost it. He whimpered and whined and begged for him, sometimes able to speak, and sometimes only able to make animalistic noises. It hurt, it hurt but it was so good, the other was so strong, making his entire body move with each thrust, soon finding that g-spot and driving right into it as often as he could.

It had Dipper screaming at one point, though luckily, Bill thought to muffle him with a hard kiss that ended in bloody lips on both of them. But no one came running, so they assumed no one had heard it, or if they did, they ignored it. They could only hope Mabel, who was down the hall, hadn't heard either...

"Pine Tree, you need to calm down," Bill commented as he watched the way Dipper was moving under him. Not that he didn't absolutely love how he was rolling his hips back against him like that, of course.

"No way, do you have any idea how much I've wanted this?! My body has been wanting this pretty much since puberty! Nngh... do me harder, please, I need more..."

"Well, I can see that you have been deprived. Most humans have already done it by your age, so I suppose you have some catching up to do. So fine." Though his own body was becoming exhausted, Bill tried to move harder. He was covered in sweat by this point, and was sure that he was about to collapse. These bodies didn't have much endurance. He has exercised his, but never in anything like this. He was as new to it as Dipper.

"Yes, yes, that's it... ah..." Dipper had freed his arms quite a while ago, and had them tight around Bill's neck, keeping their foreheads together so they could speak, since they could really only manage hoarse whispers right now.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Bill shifted the hand that was on Dipper's hip yet again. He had already switched hands, since his fingers kept leaving bruises all over him. But he simply couldn't help it; he kept forgetting to check how hard he was holding him. Luckily, Dipper hasn't seemed to notice, but he might not appreciate it later.

Nor would he likely appreciate the countless scratches across his body, or the bite marks on his neck and shoulders... well, he had enjoyed those. But he still might not want to see the damage left by it.

"Hell yeah I am, I..." Dipper trailed off, body tensing up uncontrollably, and he moaned as the pleasure peaked. Then his climax washed over him, and he yelled wordlessly as ecstasy raced through his entire body. It only lasted mere seconds, but it was enough, and he was panting as he came down from his high, body still shaking.

Bill moved the hand that was on Dipper's hip, using the tip of a finger to collect some of the cum that had splashed onto them. He looked at it curiously. Humans had so many fluids... He licked it, wondering how it tasted, but found it to be unimpressive. Kinda salty, kinda bitter... not that great. Still, it was exciting just knowing what he had made Dipper do.

Bill collected a little more off their skin and held it out to Dipper to see how he would react.

Dipper pulled his face away from Bill's shoulder, blinking slightly and tilting his head. Upon realizing what it was, he gave him an unreadable look. Then he moved one of his hands and grabbed Bill's wrist to hold it there, and began licking his fingers off.

That... oh. _That_ felt good. It was very rousing in a different sort of way, something Bill couldn't really explain, but something about it made his own pleasure increase. He watched Dipper's tongue slide around his fingers, quivering. And then the other looked at him a certain way, up at him from under his lashes, and gave just the barest hint of a devious smile. That just pushed Bill over, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as he had his own orgasm, surprised by just how much his body spasmed as it finished. He felt dizzy and weak afterward, and wavered slightly.

Dipper let go of Bill's wrist when he felt the sensation of warm liquid hitting that spot in him, sighing. His body went lax, and he laid back against the comfortable covers and fluffy pillows, pulling the other down with him.

They just laid together for a while, panting and letting their heated bodies cool down. Occasionally one would tremble from a stray pang of pleasure. Then Dipper nudged Bill, and when the other looked at him, he smiled slowly. "Hey... that was good."

"Of course it was good," Bill replied. "I'm good at everything."

"Heh... no, but really... that was awesome. Thanks."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Pine Tree. You were great. Thank you for sharing this with me, it was quite an experience."

"No problem. Thanks for talking me into it." Dipper stretched out his arms, feeling fatigued and sore but so satisfied.

"Of course." Bill took advantage of his stretching to plop down onto one of his arms, so he couldn't pull it back toward him without pulling him into an embrace. Dipper didn't really care, though. After all that, there was no reason to not hold him. It didn't make sense to have sex with someone but then not embrace them. If you could do one, the other was pretty easy in comparison. Not to mention... sharing body heat was a nice thing.

He held the other close to himself, smiling a little as Bill's arms slid around him. They pulled their legs close to their chests just so they could tug the covers out and get under them, but soon stretched out along each other again.

"Did you like your birthday present?" Bill asked, casually pressing Dipper's face against his neck with one hand and stroking his back with the other.

With a small laugh, Dipper nuzzled his neck and said, "It was insane. I loved it."

"That's what I'm here for. Hey, go to sleep, you're a mess."

"You don't look much better."

"Shut up, kid." Bill gave him a fond little slap.

They laughed as they closed their eyes and snuggled up a little more comfortably, both ready to sleep. But they still talked for a while longer.

"I can't believe I just had sex with a demon," Dipper commented. "I mean, what the hell, right?"

"'What the _hell_ ' is right," Bill joked.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks for seducing me and probably damning my soul for all eternity."

"You're welcome! Hey, you should totally just promise your soul to me so we can party together in the mindscape after you die, wouldn't that be awesome?!"

"Uh... let's just hold off on that for a while." Dipper shook his head and yawned. "Hmm... so tired..."

"So sleep."

"Too excited over recent developments. Can't turn my mind off."

"Ah, I don't blame you. Luckily, I'm good with dreams." Bill shifted so he could raise a hand, which he pressed gently to Dipper's forehead. His eyes glowed softly. "Relax."

"What are... you..." In seconds, Dipper had fallen asleep, body relaxing against him. Bill chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Wait for me, kid." Soon, he too had joined him in peaceful slumber.


	4. Part 4

Fun In Vegas: Part 4

In his dream, Dipper was flying through a yellow glow. It was warm and the air seemed to lift him, and it was so peaceful, and he idly wondered what that glow was. A giant lightbulb? The Sun? An enormous fire? Whatever it was, it was nice. He looked down, seeing endless trees far below him. They seemed to all be evergreen trees, which began to rise and fall as the land became rolling hills, and then mountains. Yet the air stayed warm.

"This is a surprisingly nice dream for you, Pines," a voice said.

He blinked and looked around. Something emerged from the glow, taking the shape of a triangle, with a single piercing eye.

"Bill," he said, and his voice was strangely muted. It sounded like he was trying to speak through a high wind.

"Hey, kid," the other said, laughing. The triangle sprouted two arms and two legs, and a black top hat, a vague brick pattern appearing on it. "Usually you have nightmares, so this is a pleasant change. Maybe I should help you to sleep more often."

"Did you make this dream?" Dipper asked, becoming more lucid without realizing it. He stopped flying and just floated where he was, looking curiously at the other.

"Nah. Your mind came up with it on its own. Ah, this is so pretty, though. And I thought Shooting Star was the artistic one." Bill looked down at the scenery that had been created underneath them. Then he turned to Dipper, grasping his hands. "I gotta say, Pine Tree, I've been having a lot of fun with you. Why, I haven't had this much fun in years. We must spend more time together."

"Uh... we can, I guess," Dipper replied, feeling weirdly shy. "I guess after what we did... well, why not? I'd feel awkward if we just split up after that."

"Ah, you humans are so sentimental."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you actually here? Like... are you the actual Bill Cipher, or am I maybe just imagining you?"

"I'm the real deal, kid. After you fell asleep, I let my human body fall asleep so I could reenter the mindscape, and I jumped into your dream to check it out. I'm sure you don't mind."

"Ah, okay. No, I don't mind." Dipper looked at the demon's hands in his own. They were very warm, almost hot. "But I am asleep, right?"

"Yep. You're just lucid dreaming. I made you more aware of what's going on, instead of being in that weird state most humans are where they'll do anything in their dream. Oh, jump off this cliff? Sure, why not!"

"Thanks. I guess." Dipper squeezed his hands and looked up at Bill's eye. "So uh... I still find it so hard to believe that you're actually attracted to me."

"Eh... my body has an attraction to yours. I don't... okay, stop looking at me like that... fine, I like you. I like being around you, you're smart and talented, just... and you're hugging me. Maybe you're not as lucid as I thought."

Dipper did realize how odd it was to hug a dream demon, but he didn't really care. His self-confidence has improved greatly in recent years, but it was still nice being told positive things about himself. Here was someone who cared about him, and that was an amazing thing. He could only hope Bill's interest in him remained.

Bill sighed and embraced the other back, and for a while they just floated together. Then he said, "You're going to wake up in about a minute. Or at least... it'll seem like a minute to you. Maybe less. Actually..."

There was suddenly a jolt to their world, something not quite physical, that made both of them jerk. The glow disappeared, as did the landscape below, and they were engulfed in darkness. Then Dipper slipped from Bill's hold and began falling into the void, yelling and flailing his arms. Even though there was nothing to see, they could still sense a sort of rhythmic shaking of their surroundings.

"Pine Tree!" Bill dove down after the screaming human, grabbed him under the arms, and slowed him down. He let his own light surround him, and to his relief, Dipper stopped yelling. The young man sighed and closed his eyes, his form flickering. "There you go. Let me just give you a gentle nudge out of the dreamscape..." He lightly tossed him, and he vanished from sight. Everything shattered, and he leapt out of the dream and back into his body.

"Mrm..." Dipper slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the dark. A nearby clock announced the time as 10:43 AM. His body felt heavy and warm, and he was completely reluctant to get up. He closed his eyes again and burrowed closer to the warm mass next to him.

Someone knocked on the door, making him jump. Then he heard it turn into a familiar rhythm, and sat up. That was Mabel's signature knock, her way of letting him know it was her.

"Good morning," he said tiredly to Bill, mostly out of habit, before stretching.

"It's always a good morning when I'm around," Bill replied with his usual snark.

Dipper rolled his eyes and got up, groaning as pain raced from his limbs. "Oww... man, that hurts..."

Bill chuckled. "You liked it."

"Yeah, but... ohh, that's bad." Dipper cracked his back and massaged his arms. "You really got me with your fingernails here..."

There was another set of knocks at the door, and Dipper called that he was coming. Then he started searching for his clothes while Bill said, "Yeah, that's what woke you up, by the way. Did you know you wake up very violently? Like, if I hadn't eased it for you, you would have jumped up all hyperventilating and stuff... You need to calm down before you have a heart attack."

"I can't help that, usually I'm waking up from nightmares," Dipper replied, squinting at a pair of underwear before recognizing them as his and tugging them on. He then grabbed a dark mass of clothing that he thought was his jacket. It had long sleeves, so he picked it up and pulled it on. "Hold on, Mabel, I'm getting dressed!"

"I don't care if you're not dressed, I've seen you every day of my life since I was born!" she yelled back through the door.

"I care!" he retorted. The jacket felt weird on his shoulders. He gave it a few tugs before giving up and deciding to just answer the door. "Bill, stay here."

"What, are you too good to introduce me to your sister?"

"She already knows you. I do not want to explain this right now, just... stay hidden."

"Fine." Bill flopped down and picked up a pillow, picking at it.

Dipper decided to leave the room dark to better hide the other, and went out into the living room portion, and then to the door. He opened it.

Mabel was fully dressed in a new outfit and perfectly spunky while he felt like crawling back into bed. Typical. "Hey, bro! Are you ready for another day of..." She trailed off, staring at him. Then she grinned. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh? I'm wearing..." He looked down and realized he had accidentally put on Bill's coat. That would explain why the shoulders felt weird; Bill's were narrower than his. And the sleeves were too long. "Oh, um..." Quick, think of something that sounded convincing! "After I left the club, I passed someone who was just... giving away suits. Yeah, they were just throwing them around, saying they didn't want them. I thought... you know, why not? Heh."

She stared at him for a while, then shrugged. "Okay. You should have gotten me one. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Do I look in any state to go anywhere?"

"Um..." She examined him. "Not really. You're a mess. Go clean yourself up, then we can go!"

"Mabel, I got back after 2 AM. I'm sure I wasn't asleep until like 3. I need more time to sleep..."

"It's almost 11! And I got back at five! No excuses! Take a shower and meet me in the lobby! I'm gonna take Waddles for a walk and then I expect to see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ready for more adventure!" She spun around and raced back to her room.

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Dipper closed the door and went back into the bedroom, sighing. "Ugh. How does she have so much energy?"

"Probably all those homemade energy shots," Bill replied. "Seriously, the fact that she hasn't killed herself yet is incredible."

"Mhmm. Here, this is yours." Dipper pulled the coat off and tossed it to him.

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Dipper flicked on the light on the ceiling fan, illuminating the room and allowing him to easily pick out his clothing from the rest. He pushed it all into one corner of the room, then opened his suitcase and collected fresh clothing. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, you need to, you are a mess."

"Seriously, how bad can I possibly... look..." Dipper caught his reflection in the mirror over the room's desk. "Holy shit."

"And you're seeing yourself in more light than Mabel did," Bill pointed out. "Quite impressive what human teeth and nails can do, huh?"

Dipper stared at the red lines left by fingernails in his skin, the dark bruises on his hips and waist, the splotches on his neck and shoulders. The smudges of dried blood, the salty remains of sweat. His hair was extremely messy, strands sticking out everywhere, especially on the side that he had slept on. And the roots were about a shade darker from sweat. "Oh, man. I really need to wash off."

Bill threw the covers off himself and got up, stretching and coming over to examine himself. He looked a little better, but he still had bruises and scratches on him as well. He caught Dipper looking at him through the reflection, and when Bill turned to him, he blushed and walked out, heading for the bathroom.

"You can just do... whatever, I guess," Dipper said, one hand on the bathroom door. "I'll be out soon and then you can shower if you want."

"I have a better idea. We can shower together and then can get ready even more quickly."

"Dude, I am not showering with you."

"Why?"

"That's... awkward."

"We had sex last night and you're too much of a prude for us to _shower_ together?"

"Well when you put it that way it does make me seem completely unreasonable."

"You are unreasonable." Bill had picked up his suit and was brushing it off as he walked out to join the other. "There's no point in me waiting for you to finish. We'll get things done a lot quicker if we work together."

"You're weird," Dipper complained, putting his clothes on the counter in the bathroom as he stepped inside.

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"If you insist, hurry up and get your freakin clothes, I'm about to close the door."

Bill sauntered back into the bedroom to pick up his discarded clothing, and slowly returned to the bathroom, grinning at Dipper as the other gave him an annoyed look. "Oh, did you say hurry? My bad."

Dipper shook his head as he let the other in, then closed the door. He found that he didn't feel that self-conscious as he pulled off the old underwear and went to turn on the shower. It was built into the bathtub, but he didn't plan on bathing. Just a quick rinse, maybe some shampoo, and he should be good to go.

The water warmed up very quickly, and he tested it with his hand before deciding that was good and climbing in.

Bill had put his own clothes down and was looking at his teeth closely in the mirror, picking at them. He enjoyed smiling, and he wanted his smile to look perfect. Which meant he couldn't have bad teeth. Maybe he would borrow a toothbrush later. Or just put toothpaste on a finger...

"The water's warm, if you want to get in," Dipper informed him.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I definitely need a shower." Bill got in behind him, and Dipper ducked slightly and moved forward so he could step under the spray. The water streamed down his body, becoming tinged with red as it picked up some old blood.

They grabbed bars of the complimentary soap to scrub themselves with, intentionally working the soap down to nothing and covering their bodies with lather. They laughed and threw suds at each other.

Then Bill took Dipper's wrists and pulled him over, spinning him so they were facing each other, and kissing him. Though he was surprised, Dipper didn't pull away. He merely took a few seconds to recover, then kissed back, fingers curling a little. Bill's hands crept up into his, and they let their fingers wind together.

Dipper couldn't help but wonder if Bill really was attracted to him, or if it was just something his body urged him to do so he did it. It was unlikely, but he liked to think that he did desire him in more than physical ways.

It felt much too hot in this shower; they were gasping when they separated, and steam rose all around them from the warm water. Dipper could feel his heart pounding as he met Bill's eyes, his breathing quicken, and the other pulled him close, pressing their slippery bodies together.

"Are you up for another round?" the demon whispered to him.

In the shower? No, that was far too risky and inappropriate. There was no way he was going to do that...


	5. Part 5

Fun in Vegas: Part 5

"I don't know how you managed not to slip and fall."

"I'm just that great, Pine Tree."

"I mean, I was actually beginning to slide down the wall, but you held me somehow."

"It wasn't hard. Are you able to stand?"

Dipper had been kinda limp in the other's arms as he caught his breath, so he nodded and put his weight back on his legs, straightening up. He was sore, but satisfied. As he shifted, he could feel fluid run down his leg, and shivered a little. While that was fun, he felt kinda gross afterward. Luckily, he was able to immediately wash off this time.

He maneuvered past Bill and got under the spray, rinsing himself off. The warm water was quite pleasant, especially as it ran across his bruises and scratches.

"You're a mess," Bill commented yet again.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no thanks to you. You violent demon."

"Hey, did you like it? Yes? Then stop complaining."

Dipper got out of the shower and grabbed one of the complimentary towels to dry himself off with. Bill soon followed, and they got dressed. Dipper accomplished this much more quickly, and was soon leaving the room in a shirt and shorts while Bill was still adjusting his trousers and wiping off his coat.

Dipper put on sandals; it was too warm to wear socks and tennis shoes like he did yesterday. Then he returned to the bathroom to brush his hair, finding that Bill had just finished doing up his bow tie and was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Pine Tree, do I look tired?" he asked, poking at the skin under one of his eyes. "I look tired. And... not as fierce as I did yesterday."

"You like fine," Dipper replied with a sigh. He had a sibling who obsessed over being cute; he did _not _ need to hear this from someone else.

"Of course I'm fine, but... I gotta be more than fine. I must look ready to slay someone. Like... like I could be plotting murder, who knows what secrets are behind these eyes. I must remedy this." Bill reached into a pocket inside his coat, and then took out a make-up case.

"Seriously?" Dipper groaned, watching him take out a few items.

"Yes, seriously. I love to accessorize, kid. Get used to it." He began applying that dark eye shadow to his lids, returning the mysterious look to his face. Once he was done smoothing it over, he took out eyeliner, and with a few strokes made himself look like a resurrected pharaoh. He even added little wings this time, which helped emphasize his lashes.

"What's next, a tattoo?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Already got one."

"Wait, you did?" Dipper hadn't noticed. "Where?"

"I suppose I didn't give you much chance to see... it's on my back. You can look if you want."

"Uh... okay." Dipper shrugged and lifted up the other's coat and undershirt, looking at his back. There was a large tattoo of wings there, covering nearly his entire back, drawn in gold ink. The tips of the longest feathers were concealed by the waistline of his pants. "Whoa. This is neat." He traced his fingers over the tiny details in the feathers.

"It's not bad. It could have been better, but... I like it. These bodies are so fun, there are so many options for customizing them. I thought about getting more piercings, but for now, the ones in my ears will do."

"Did getting this tattoo hurt?"

"Yeah, but in a good way."

"Of course it did." Dipper smoothed his shirt and coat back down, then went to the sink, brushing his hair.

Meanwhile, Bill finished with his make-up and returned it all to its case, which he replaced in his pocket. "Ah, much better." Then he began working on his hair.

Again, Dipper got done first and left, flicking on some lights and waiting on the couch in the living room. He was eventually joined by Bill, who sat down next to him before pulling his socks and shoes on.

Without really thinking about it, Dipper began leaning against him, letting their shoulders brush. Bill didn't really respond, though he did glance up at him for a moment. It was a peaceful moment, and the human liked it. He wouldn't mind more.

Then it was over and Bill was getting up, stretching and retrieving his top hat and cane. The hat went upon his head and the cane was hooked through one of his belt loops. "I'm ready."

"Finally." Dipper got up too, getting his wallet and phone and sliding them into one of his pockets. "Mabel's probably spazzing out downstairs over me not being down there yet."

"Then let's not keep her waiting any longer."

"I probably won't be able to sneak you by her... can you just act natural and not embarrass me, please?"

"No promises."

"I shouldn't have asked." After taking a reassuring breath, Dipper went to open the door. "Let's just go."

They went down into the lobby. Sure enough, Mabel was waiting for them. She was running back and forth between the various pieces of furniture, and when the two stepped out of the elevator, she ran to Dipper. "Finally! I've been waiting for hours! Come on, I have so many things planned for us to do, first we're gonna get lunch, then we're going to this theme park that just opened, and... well, other things! Mom and Dad are staying here all day so we get to use the car!" She waved the keys around. "Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer, she headed for the front door.

Dipper had no choice but to run after her, and Bill kept up with them easily on his long legs. They were outside and halfway through the parking lot before Mabel abruptly stopped and spun around. "There's a weird guy chasing us! Get behind me, Dipper!" She clenched the keys between her fingers and stepped forward, ready to attack.

"Whoa, hold on," Dipper said, stopping too and getting in front of her. "He's with me."

"Oh. Uh..." She squinted at Bill suspiciously, but now that she was looking at him, she couldn't help but admire him. "Well, I guess he's okay, then... he looks sorta familiar, somehow."

"Perhaps you've seen me in your dreams," Bill said smoothly.

She blushed. "Oh, and so charming~ Hey, he has the same coat as you, Dipper."

"Actually, I lied about that," Dipper admitted. "It was his all along. I had accidentally put it on this morning because it was too dark to see, but I was too embarrassed to tell you."

"Ah, silly, you don't have to be embarrassed about that. I've done dumb things too. Lots of things. Boop." She kicked a random piece of litter. Then she looked back at him, eyes widening. "Wait. Was he with you last night?"

"Yeah, uh... we met after I left the club," Dipper replied, feeling nervous. "We uh... kinda... took to each other... kinda in a weird way... and he came back to my room with me..."

She stared at him, and he could see her eyes lower slightly, looking at his neck. With sudden clarity, he realized why turtles were so fond of hiding in their shells.

"Dipper!" she squealed. "Is he your boyfriend?!" Suddenly, she was grasping his hands and swinging him around in a circle. "What's his name? And does he have a brother?"

"What?" Dipper stammered, blushing. "No, that's not..."

She let go of him and turned to Bill, who had stepped closer. She started to speak to him, but stopped and flushed pink when he used the top of his cane to lift her face toward his. "Hey," he said, surprisingly gently.

"Uh... hi," she replied, playing timidly with her fingers.

"Guess what?" he asked, leaning a little closer, eyelids dropping.

"What?" Gosh, he was so pretty...

Bill's pleasant smile shifted into a deranged grin, eyes opening wide and almost seeming to glow. "I'm Bill Cipher. And I fucked your brother."

Dipper's jaw dropped while Mabel only stared. Slowly, her mouth gaped open, a drawn out, confused, "Uuhhh..." coming from it. One of her eyes was twitching.

Irritated, Dipper said, "Good job, Bill. You broke her."

Bill chuckled and brushed some of Mabel's hair back from her eyes, since she was too shocked to move. "Oh yes, Shooting Star. I fucked your brother. And he was begging for it, too. You should have heard him, whimpering like a dog in heat, the way he looked at me with lust in his eyes, how he-"

And then a fast right hook from Mabel had him falling on his butt, yelping in surprise and covering his cheek. He could taste blood, and the pain was pretty intense too. He stared up at her, then grinned. "Wow! What a punch! I'm impressed. Go ahead, do it again- OW!"

She had stomped on his crotch, and he fell over, curling up as he clutched himself.

"Ow, okay... that was not a good pain. Damn." He groaned, shaking.

Mabel was getting ready to kick him while he was down, but Dipper put his arms around her middle and pulled her back. "Wait!"

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "I'm gonna kick him right in his lying mouth!"

"Mabel..." Dipper sighed, "He's not lying."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

"That actually is Bill."

She stared down at the tall man currently lying in a fetal position on the asphalt. "Him? I mean, he does look sorta like him, but..."

"He had a human body created for him to be a vessel. He can use it whenever he wants. He's been watching us since that first summer we met him. And he spoke to me yesterday, and... well, seduced me."

"He thinks I'm sexy," Bill spoke up.

"Bill, stop," Dipper said.

"He wants my body."

"Ugh..."

"And he got it. Twice."

"Oh my God." Dipper put his face in his hands, completely embarrassed.

"You've been messing around with Bill Cipher?" Mabel demanded.

"He's... he's very persuasive," Dipper muttered.

Bill finally got up, grimacing, but the smile soon returned to his face. "I sure am. Being manipulative is one of my specialties."

Mabel looked torn between disgust and glee. Of course it was disturbing that her brother would have relations, so to speak, with a demon, but... well, they were cute. They seemed to be getting along very well, even with Bill's jabs at Dipper, and she was happy for her brother. It was about time he got a partner. Her apprehension faded, replaced with interest as she watched Dipper nonchalantly slip an arm around the other's waist to support him, and almost melted when her brother leaned over to whisper something into Bill's ear, smirking as he did.

Of course, the tender, private moment was ruined by Bill about a second later. "Yeah, you should kiss it and make it feel better."

Mabel burst into laughter, and Dipper hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. He cast Bill an annoyed look, then a bemused one at Mabel. "Come on, it's... it's not that funny."

"You two are adorable!" she laughed. "You keep picking on each other but there is so much love there, I can feel it."

"Now love's a strong word," Dipper said quickly. "I... I um..." Bill looked at him, raising an eye brow. "Like him. _Like_-like him. A lot. But... I'm not sure if it's love."

"Yeah it's totally love," Mabel replied. "You've got the butterflies for him! They're gonna carry you away into the sky unless you admit it!"

"Ehh..." Dipper looked unsurely at Bill, who was watching him patiently.

"Kid, you're clearly just in shock that you could have entered into a relationship with someone as perfect and awe-inspiring as me. I'll give you a little while to get used to it, and then you can confess whatever feelings you may or may not have for me." Bill used his cane to pull Dipper toward him, grinning. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Uh... yeah?" Dipper asked, feeling awkward and nervous and... kinda pleased.

"This is a very serious, life-changing question."

"Okay."

"It is of the utmost importance that you consider your answer very carefully before speaking."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out."

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Mabel squealed, and Dipper felt a strong urge to headbutt Bill really hard in the face. But he would probably enjoy that. So instead, he sighed, and with exasperation, said, "Sure, why the hell not?"

"Yeah!" Bill let go of him and jumped up, punching the air. "That's one more thing I can check off on my 'stuff humans do' list! Oh, I am gonna have so much fun with you!"

"Should I be worried?"

"You should be, because next on the list is..." Bill actually took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. "Skydiving with my boyfriend! Whoa, I bet we can do that here! I say we do it after lunch! Shooting Star, you in?"

"I am so in! What do you want for lunch, guys?"

Dipper and Bill traded glances, and Bill said, "Now I don't know about you, but I'm feeling some... Taco Bell."

"Why Taco Bell?" Dipper questioned.

Bill just smiled mischievously. "Some things are better left a mystery. I jest, let's find an Italian restaurant."

"We can go to one of those places that bring the breadsticks with every meal!" Mabel suggested.

"Hey, you're driving, Shooting Star. You pick."

"Whoo!" She ran the rest of the way to the car, unlocked it, and dove into the driver's seat.

"This is going to be hectic," Dipper commented, going around to the passenger side. Bill casually nudged him out of the way and opened the door, getting in. Resigned, he turned and got into the backseat instead.

"Oh, tough luck," Bill said as he pulled his seatbelt on. "Maybe you'll make it next time."

As Mabel started the car, she said, "Are you ready for adventure, Bill?"

"I am so ready for whatever you crazy humans can throw at me."

"Well, you better be ready, because you're a crazy human too now. And not only that, but the crazy human that's dating my brother." Mabel was putting the car into reverse. "So buckle in."

"She means it literally, you have about 2.3 seconds," Dipper said, tightening his seatbelt.

"I'm already buckled- AAH!"

The car jolted backward out of its spot, Mabel twisted the wheel aggressively, shifted it into drive, and floored it. It raced out of the parking lot and onto the road, its passengers bumping up and down, Bill hanging onto his seatbelt for dear life and the Pines twins laughing hysterically.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Dipper told him.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked worriedly, not loosening his grip as the car turned around a corner, so sharply that they were surely toeing the line of reckless driving.

Dipper leaned forward and slapped his shoulder. "Welcome to the Pines Family, Bill! You'll fit in just fine, you crazy son of a bitch."

He slowly relaxed, grinning now. "If this is what your family is like, then I'm happy to be a part of it."

"Good, because I doubt Mabel is letting you escape. Not at the speed she's going."

"You're gonna have to throw yourself out of a moving vehicle to get away from this family," Mabel said.

His confidence quickly returning, Bill responded, "I like your way of thinking. All right, Pines. You've got me hooked. Let's see where this goes."

And with that, they continued their pursuit for entertainment in Fabulous Las Vegas.


End file.
